


[Podfic] to lie with your soul in the grave

by plinys, sisi_rambles



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7334914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe casts a glance at the door, he can see their mothers through the semi-transparent glass, it’s too quiet to hear them talk, but he knows whatever it is it can’t be good. The kid sitting next to him seems to have the same idea.</p>
<p>    “So, who talks first?” Poe says, breaking the silence between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] to lie with your soul in the grave

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [to lie with your soul in the grave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507000) by [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys). 



> Coverart by reena_jenkins.

Length: 00:09:30

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/to%20lie%20with%20your%20soul%20in%20the%20grave.mp3) (8.8 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/to%20lie%20with%20your%20soul%20in%20the%20grave.m4b) (4.2 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
